


Warm Hearts

by Bunnyyumyum



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: AC Rogue, F/M, Female Reader, Reader Insert, Smut, liam o'brien - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnyyumyum/pseuds/Bunnyyumyum
Summary: Liam is enraged after a mission, he comes back home into the Reader's house, and the reader managed to cool him down ;).





	

For a second, the air was still and all what could be heard was the sound of the ceaseless rain, taping against the stained glass of the window. Until business happened again, causing Liam to hastily open the wooden door, then slam it as he dashed into the quiet room—sending waves of shock and causing the old walls to quake.

“I simply _cannot_ continue going on like this!”, he roared as he wondered around the small space, his voice immediately brought your train of thoughts to a halt, as the room’s old walls were still recovering from the forceful slam.

Turning around swiftly to face the enraged man, you crossed your arms across your chest and glared at him as he continued to wonder frantically. “What’s happened again, Liam?”, you questioned with a plain face, positioning one leg in front of the other.

Liam shook his head sideways, raising his gloved hands and placing them on his forehead—erasing the sweat off it. “No matter what I do, (Y/N), it is never enough!”, he replied while looking up to the ceiling and turning around to locate something to rest his body on. “I always go out of my own way just to get things done, and what do I get for it?”, he added quickly as his body collapsed onto the cushioned sofa, creating a creaking sound.

You felt bad for him, terrible actually. This man dedicated this entire life to the Brotherhood, has been there for it during its ups and downs; and only he carried most of its burden upon his shoulders. Yet, you find him still working for it, helping it grow, and fighting to a better cause. You approached Liam with short and slow steps, taking your gloves off and placing them on the wooden table nearby. “Calm down, Liam.”, your voice sound soft as you paced towards your man.

“I am sorry, (Y/N).”, he said gently as he shifted his hands from his sides up to his forehead once more, burying his head in them—trying to regain his composure. “I am not as good as I used to be. Always failing the brotherhood.”, he let out a sigh of woe, and you could feel the agony in his tone as he spoke lowly of himself.

Standing behind him, you reached your arms out and placed them gently upon his broad shoulders, squeezing them as you tried to calm him down. “No, dear don’t say that—you are being too hard on yourself.”, you continued to massage his shoulders as you spoke, then quickly reached down to his arms, and helped him with his coat—pulling it off slowly.

Liam tilted his face sideways slowly, your voice sang in his ears as he listened to your comforting words. Just something mysterious about your delicate touch and soothing words put him in sudden state of tranquility. “I can’t seem to think straight anymore, love.”, his voice quickly dropped, and his tone shifted from a one of fury to a one of calmness. He reached his gloved hands out to you, and grabbed your dainty ones; interlacing his rough firm fingers with yours as you continued to speak.

“Maybe it’s time you—took a little time off, hmm?”, you lowered yourself onto his shoulders, bringing your lips closer to his ears. “You need to rest.”, whispering rather charmingly into his neck, and your tone slowly changing into a more demanding one.

The Assassin smirked at your remarks, chuckling as well as if he was never enraged just moments ago. He then grabbed both of your arms and pulled you down, bringing your face closer to his. “What is it that you’re hinting at exactly?”, he inquired, pretending that he did not really know what you desired as he formed yet another smug smirk across his wide lips.

Opening your mouth as you heard his last sentence and you managed to raise an eyebrow up while tightening your grip around his hands. “Well—we cou-”, you were immediately interrupted by Liam’s brisk movements as he pulled your body to the side—placing you on his lap firmly.

Liam tightened his grip around your waist, and let your legs dangle off the couch, while bringing you face closer to his. You could almost feel the warmth radiating off his pale skin, and the sound of his husky voice echoing in your ears as he spoke to you tenderly. “I know what you need, (Y/N), he whispered against your delicate skin—allowing your face to turn red.

You were caught off guard, and certainly did not expect Liam’s mood to shift dramatically in such a short period of time; however, you did take pleasure in his spontaneous actions. “You’re in jolly mood I see…”, you muttered softly to Liam under your breath—closing your eyes and leaning back against his firm arms while wrapping your own around his strong neck.

The two of you shared a couple of giggles here and there before things got heated up a little. “I’ve missed you, (Y/N) …”, Liam said as he buried his mouth in the crook of your neck, inhaling the irresistible scent of nectars and florals that lingered upon your neck; then exhaling his hot breath against it. “You smell wonderful…”, he added as he continued trace his lips down and up your sensitive neck.

The feeling of his warm breath against your neck felt incredible, allowing you to release a couple of soft and low moans every now and then. Closing your eyes, you felt Liam’s sensual lips slam themselves against your bare skin, planting tender yet rapid kisses upon it. His rough hands began to roam around your thighs from above the light fabric that you were wearing, squeezing them gently while circling them with his broad palms.

You on the other hand, slowly started to shift your position, so that you could face him directly. Your wide (Y/E/C) eyes instantly met his narrow light ones, gazing into them, and noticing the burning desire within them—you slowly bit your luscious lower lip. Now having both of your arms wrapped around his neck, and his around your smaller figure, you pulled your body closer to his and pushed yourself up slightly with your knees so you could rest yourself on his groin, allowing the sofa to release yet another creaking sound.

Liam immediately clashed his warm lips with yours, closing any gaps that were left between your bodies and tightening his grip around your waist—making it almost impossible for you to move. Your hands draped themselves on his shoulders as you crossed them behind his head, deepening the kiss between you and him.

The kisses were slow and passionate at first, then your pace gradually increased; and so did your breathing. You could almost taste the rum on his lips as your tongue wondered in his, and he in return—relished every inch of yours, savoring the taste of peppermint upon your now wet lips. Pulling away from him slowly since you found yourself out of breath, you smiled as you looked into his lust-filled eyes once more—watching him as he panted vigorously. “Well look at you, all out of breath already?”, you teased Liam as you nuzzled his nose gently, cupping his full cheeks.

A slight chuckle escaped Liam’s breath as he listened to your remarks, “Seems you are still getting started.”, he replies while panting.

You pull Liam swiftly by his red tie, and went into yet another deeper and more passionate kiss; however, this time around, your tongues were battling against one another. His firm hands began to roam your back now, slowly unlacing your tight brown leather corset, leaving you only with the white linen blouse that you were wearing underneath it to cover your modesty. Running his calloused and rough fingers down and up your soft skin from under the blouse, Liam lingered a while longer at your lower back—continuously trying to slip his fingers under your belt as your body spasmed at the touch of his warm fingers.

The air was now filled with the sounds of your rapid kisses, and the sound of the rain pouring uninterruptedly from outside, landing harder against the windows. Your bodies were totally stuck to each other, having your chest pressed against his while you roamed your hands around his neck and down his torso. Liam hungrily ravished your warm tongue, and pulled away quickly to place a couple of pecks behind your ear, and trailed his lips down under your jaw—and lingered there for a while before shifting his lips down towards your collar bones.

He let out husky groans here and there as he bit on your delicate skin, and so did you. You pulled your neck backwards and arched your back while Liam placed one hand at your lower back, and another supported your upper one. Almost feeling yourself get heated up as his lips printed themselves on your delicate skin, then tangling your thick (Y/H/C) hair with his coarse fingers, as you pressed to grab him again, and press your swollen lips onto his, and they’re searing hot.

The two of you enjoyed this soaring perfection, gasping for more air as your heated movements got more frequent, and rhythmic. Liam let out a wail, was it because you pulled him too tight? Or because you bit his lower bit rather zealously? He did not know; however, whatever it was the you did to him—he enjoyed every bit of it.

Turns out, you were slowly starting to grind against him as you placed your entire weight upon his groin. Liam felt his pants tighten—letting out muffled grunts as your lips clashed with his, savoring every bit of it. You gripped onto his strong neck tightly, and started to increase your pace—grinding even faster than before. Liam’s face was flushed, and he looked at you directly, staring into your alluring eyes as you bit your lips and moaned louder.

Placing his strong hands around your lower back and gripping your behind tightly; Liam lifted you up and down gently and rhythmically as you pressed yourself on him. The faster you moved against him, the louder the creaking was—despite the loud sound of the endless rain. Both of your moans and pleasurable grunts started getting louder as well, craving each other’s taste and scent as your bodies rocked back and forth on the now comfortable sofa.

The rest of the day was spent in utmost satisfaction. The room suddenly felt as hot as a furnace, the air now filled with the sounds of your sloppy yet rapid kisses as you brushed against one another. Your heavy panting accompanied with muffled and pleasurable moans that escaped your wet lips as a result of the messy snogs here and there.


End file.
